will his life end?
by Nightwing15
Summary: after an agni kai with Azula, Zuko is injured and slips into a coma. It turns out that he is running out of time, will Katara save him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Will his life end?

**hey everyone I know I said that I wasn't updating until we move but I will try and squeeze this one in. I've had this idea for awhile so I decided to put it up.**

…

Azula was just about to become Fire Lord when they heard a roar from the distance "Princess Azula who is that?"the Priest asked as the roar got louder and a flying Bison appeared through the clouds "No it can't be…" Appa landed and the banished Prince and a water bender jumped down "Azula you will never be Fire Lord" Azula snarled at her brothers words then formed a smirk on your face "so you want to become Fire Lord Zuzu fine then lets settle this I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Katara gasped when Zuko accepted "you're on" "Zuko what are you doing she'll kill you" he sighed and turned to the waterbender "Katara I have to do this so you can be free and this way no one else gets hurt" she nodded and he started to get into position when she stopped him "wait!" he stopped and turned to see Katara give her fiancé a small kiss on the cheek and he went bright red "for good luck" he smiled and prepared for the battle.

Everyone watched as the two sibling prepared for their battle "I'm sorry that it must end this way Zuzu " a sly smile spreading across her features "no your not" as on que Azula let out a bright blue flaming wall at Zuko but he managed to block it with a flaming wall of his own. The battle went on and on with colours of orange white and blue lighting up the sky it was beautiful but deadly.

Zuko was starting to drain and couldn't keep up as much but still managed to block his psycho crazy sisters attacks swell as trying to find an opening for the offensive. Azula was getting tired of this so she let out a huge 100 degree wall surrounding the two "you won't win Zuko I will become the new Fire Lord and you will be locked away to rot forever" this got Zuko to lose it as he formed two flames that looked like dragons that managed to nip Azula on her shoulder and she tumbled off balance "no lightning today sis whats the matter afraid i'll redirect it" she growled and stood up "Oh i'll show you lightning like you've never seen it before" she positioned her self and started to rotate her fingers until the lightning was at her disposal, Zuko prepared for the incoming force not knowing that Azula had sot at someone behind him and he turned his gaze to Katara who was standing there frozen in shock so he raced towards her and lunged between her and the lightning "NO!" he couldn't redirect the lightning and it went through to his heart.

"Zuko!" Katara tried to reach his crumpled body but was blocked by a shot of blue flame "aw did I hit Your boyfriend oh well you're next" and this time Katara lost it "he's not my boyfriend he is my Fiancé!" huge whips of water shot at Azula but when they came into contact with her flame it turned to steam "you know if you ever get married and have kids i'll have to lock them up aswell" Katara screamed in rage and sent a tsunami after the fire Princess which she got hit and slid down onto the dirt covered ground.

Zuko tried to get up and help but he was in to much pain so he tried to fire bend but still too much pain, Azula chased the waterbender around the courtyard and caught her off valance as Katara fell on a grate of water and had an idea she looked around to find a chain so she ran and grabbed it before Azula could catch her "there you are filthy water tribe Peasant" as soon as she stepped onto the grate Katara flung her hands up into the sky and a massive trundler of water shot up then froze on the outer wall but left the inner wall liquid. That gave Katara the opportunity to tie Azula's hands together with the chain and restrain her so she couldn't move, when that was done she let the water flow back into the grate.

After checking that the chain was tight enough Katara bolted to Zuko's side and turned him over "no Zuko your going to be ok just don't leave me i'm going to heal you just hold on" she brought out some water and it started to glow a light blue then placed it over his chest, he cringed in pain but relaxed when the pain left him "thank you Katara" his voice was raspy but soft and comforting at the same time she smiled and kissed him on the lips to lessen the pain until he fell unconscious "Zuko?" she noticed and thought _'he is adorable when he's asleep' _she heaved him up so he was leaning on her shoulder and trudged out of the courtyard to find Appa hidden behind a house "Appa come on its alright you can come out now" the fury creature came out of his hiding spot and walked up to Katara "there you go its alright now buddy" Katara bended her unconscious fiancé onto Appa's furry head and jumped up afterwards.

Making her self comfortable and laying Zuko across her stomach so his head was on her shoulder that way she could look after him while flying "alright buddy yip yip" Appa jumped into the air and headed for Ba Sing Se where here friends and brother awaited them.

…

**There we go please tell me what you think about it so I can improve on the next chapter which won't be up till we move which is next week but if I get time i'll try and update no promise though until then :)**


	2. Chapter 2

will his life end?

**hello again I know I said I probably couldn't update but I couldn't help it so here is the next chapter for everyone :)**

…

Appa yawned as dusk came apon the horizon which meant they needed to stop and set up camp for the night, Katara looked around for a comfortable place and she found somewhere near a small stream "Down there Appa yip yip" Appa began his descent and landed on the ground as softly as he could. "nice one buddy" he grunted in response as Katara carefully lowered Zuko down and jumped down after collecting the gear from the saddle as well.

After camp was set up and Katara had a fire going she checked on her fiancé (who was still unconscious) hoping that he was alright, gently stroking his hair she started to hum a lullaby that her mother sang to her before she died and eventually she fell asleep next to him. It was early morning when Katara woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance "good morning Appa" she pat the Bison on his furry head and packed up the gear ready to move out soon.

Soaring through the clouds Katara had time to think about what happened _'I really hope Azula gets locked up for good after what happened' _ Appa let out a small yawn and Katara giggled but let one out of her own "ow" the rest of the trip was quietly enjoyable, every now and then Katara would check up on Zuko while Appa kept flying to their destination attempting to heal his wound more but it still stayed the same "I hope that we can find a good healer in Ba Sing Se".

…

Azula was thrown into the sturdiest most confined cell in the prison near her rather "Father forgive me I tried to kill him but that stupid water tribe girl got in the way" Ozai just smiled "Azula it doesn't matter anymore now we know his weakness and that means if we get rid of the water bender it will destroy him from the inside" Azula perked up to her fathers words and listened "I have been planning a way to escape this horrible prison and i'm going to put that plan into action when the time comes and you will be apart of my next plan" "what is it father I am always your humble daughter

and will serve you" " my plan is to destroy Zuko once and for all and reclaim the throne for you will be Fire Lord and I will once again be Phoenix king that will rule over all the nations and nothing will stand in my way this time" she smiled evilly at her fathers words "thank you Father I will help in anyway I can" Ozai started to laugh like a maniac and Azula started aswell which could be heard throughout the whole prison.

…

Ba Sing Se's walls appeared in the distance and Katara smiled "there it is Appa yip yip" the flying Bison roared and descended down into the city to find Aang and the others.

Once Appa landed on the ground next to the Apartment KAtara jumped down and ran in to find the others playing a game of Pai Sho "Guys I need your help come on" they followed outside and Katara climbed back up to zuko and Aang followed "what happened?" "Azula challenged him to and Agni Kai and…and…" Aang put his hand on her shoulder "its ok Katara lets just get him inside then you can tell us alright" she nodded and they both managed to get him down without hurting him more.

Once inside KAtara would leave Zuko's side "Katara are you ready to tell us what happened cause you don't have to if you don't want to" she sighed and looked at Toph with fear in her eyes "I'll tell you its alright i'm ready to" Toph smiled and everyone sat down "well it started when we got to the fire nation and Azula was just about to be crowned Fire Lord until we stopped her then she challenged Zuko to and Agni Kai, when Azula was about to hit me with the lightning so he jumped in front of me and took it but he couldn't redirect it so he hit his heart. I lost it and stopped Azula by chaining her to a grate full of water then we came here" tears were dripping down her face now and everyone gave her a hug "it will be alright Katara we're here for you" she wiped her tears away and hugged her friends.

…

**Here you go I couldn't leave you guys so I updated for you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Will his life end?

**Hey everyone we finally moved into the house so I decided to write this up when I got the chance :)**

**By the way i will try and update more often for you guys.**

…

Azula paced around in her cell waiting for the moment to strike the guards "what is taking so long?" Ozai waited patiently in his cell "Patience Azula it won't be long now till the guard changes then you can strike and then we can get out of here" she sat back near the door and waited until the guards changed, suddenly an alarm went off signalling the change and when the guards took their places they both shot fire and escaped.

…

Katara never left Zuko alone, always sitting there holding his hand begging him to show any sign of life or movement but as the days past nothing changed "I don't get it shouldn't be awake by now?" Suki placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort "He'll be alright Katara don't worry we'll just see how he goes for now why don't you go get some sleep i'll watch him for you" "thanks Suki but i don't know-" she yawned and Suki had an amusing smirk on her face "fine i'll get some sleep but not for too long ok wake me up if you see any changes ok" her smirk turned into a soft caring smile "alright I will now go to sleep" Katara got up but first giving him a small kiss on the cheek and went to her room for sleep. Suki sat with Zuko watching him for any change.

Next day was one to worry. Everyone woke up to a loud ear piercing scream and ran to find Suki who was still with Zuko but when they got there they wanted to hurl. Zuko was covered in blood, it was everywhere but there was no wound or stab or bite or anything to show he was bleeding "what happened?" Sokka cried out while trying to get Suki to stop screaming but was shocked when he saw blood on her hands aswell "something strange is going on" Aang explained but Katara just ran to Zuko wiping the blood off his face and checking for a pulse "no…" she whispered just loud enough for the others to hear "Katara what is it whats the matter" she turned to them with tears in her eyes "he…he has a pulse but its fading fast… I don't know what to do I just" "Katara calm down we'll figure something out but for the moment you stay hear and look after him while we go and try and find out what's happening ok" she nodded and wiped more blood from his cold pale face while the others Packed up Appa and left to figure out what is going on.

But one person stayed "Aang I know you're there you don't have to hide from me" he popped his head out from behind the door and walked over to her "I didn't want to leave you by yourself so if something went wrong and you couldn't protect yourself I just wanted to be there to help" she turned around and hugged him "thanks Aang I really appreciate it" they sat there for hours not once taking their eyes off that one spot until Aang stood up "I'm going to bed are you sure you're going to be alright?" she nodded in response "ok come and get me if you need to night" "night Aang" he closed the door and left.

…

Azula shot a fireball at the nearest guard she saw while Ozai took care of the others "Thats it there's no more Father lets go" they ran for the exit but stopped when two bulky guards got in their way "halt you are ordered to return to your cell quietly or you will be severely punished by the FireLord" Ozai snarled at the word 'FireLord' and shot a large amount of flame at the guards "you fools I am the Phoenix King and you will bow down to me!" the guards cowered in fear and bowed down to them"we are your l…loyal s…servants my Lord" Ozai smiled in amusement at their cowering "good now get us out of here safely or I will have your heads" they nodded and led the two out of the prison and far away from the Fire Nation. They found a small clearing where they settled for the night "so Father whats the plan now?" Azula asked while setting her sleeping bag down "The plan now is to take over all the nations and get revenge on the Avatar" "what about Zuko what will we do with him?" Ozai thought it over and came up with an idea "Im going to let you take care of your brother and make sure he never exists on this world again" Azula smiled and went to sleep "goodnight Father" "goodnight Azula"and they fell asleep with the fire crackling into the night.

…

Zuko was having a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from but he kept mumbling things that were inaudible and he kept tossing and turning through the night.

_nightmare_

_"Zuko look out!" Katara yelled as she ran towards him until she was cut off but a shot of blue fire "Azula leave her alone she's not the one you want!" he cried out and struggled to break free of the soldiers hold which had grabbed him earlier "oh I don't know I think she is the one I want by destroying the one you love you will crumble and destroy yourself from the guilt and shame so how about it save her or go after me?" he couldn't break free and he was feeling weaker than usual "Im begging you Azula please leave her be take me instead!" Azula formed a devious smirk on her face "Hmmm I think not" she plunged a fireball into Katara's heart and she screamed bloody murder, scream so loud that it could burst your eardrums "NO!" Zuko screamed just as loud and his anger fuelled him so he destroyed everyone around him but Azula got the better of him and plunged a hidden knife into his stomach "goodbye Zuzu" he fell to the ground and before his last breath left his body he thought 'at least i'll be with her always' then he closed his eyes forever._

_end of nightmare_

He kept tossing and turning all night and the next day when Katara checked on him there was more blood "Aang, Aang come quick it's Zuko theres more blood everywhere and he's not breathing!" they rushed into the room to find that there was more blood than when she left "what is going on is there some sort of curse or supernatural disaster targeted on him or something?" Katara panicked "Katara relax its okay calm down it'll be alright just calm down" she started to breathe normal after her panic attack "ok Im ok um can you grab a bowl of water and some towels for me" he nodded and ran down the hall. A few minutes later he came back and left the two alone for a while.

Katara dipped a small towel in the water and started to wipe the blood off while humming a lullaby her mother had once sang to her "Oh Zuko I wish I knew what was going on then i'll be able to save you from it just promise me you won't stop fighting this alright for me" Zuko stirred a little bit but remained in his coma.

…

**alrighty next chapter is done, not sure when I can update again but I'll see what I can do also I know its kind of short so I will try and make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
